Music To Their Ears
by MooCow09
Summary: a collection of 10 one shots of some of our favorite CSIs, based off of songs.


**Hey all, my first try at this stuff. this is a collection of 10 one shots, all based on a shuffled song playlist. I got the inspiration from a friend (thanks pineylife) and thought I'd give it a try (its harder than it seems!!) Pairings include: Danny/Lindsay (well, what we have left), Mac/Stella (friendship), and Flack/OC (her name is Erin, shes an ME) Read, Enjoy and Review, s'il vous plait!**

* * *

(Crawling Back to You- Backstreet Boys: _Danny POV_)

"Please Lindsay?" I asked one more time. I sounded so whiney, and I greatly dispised it… but it if that's what I had to do to get her back, so be it.

"Just a minute," the voice on the other line said. I waited paitently, hearing another voice. "I got to go," she said, and for the second time in that week, had hung up on me.

My heart cracked again. "Goddamnit." I cursed, grabbing my jacket and walking out the door- to her apartment. I needed to grovel at her feet, I needed to whine to her, all to show her that I really needed her- and that I was truly, deeply sorry.

* * *

(Say- John Mayer: _3__rd__ person POV_)

She looked at into his clear, pristine blue eyes. "You must be the new ME," he said, sticking out his hand.

She reminded herself to breathe as she shook his hand, the warmth from the touch still lingering on her hand. "Yes, Erin Hamshira,"

"Det. Don Flack. Mac told me to give these to you-" He handed her some papers, explaining the vic. She thanked him as he walked out of the morgue, giving one last sideways glance.

Sitting in the break room listening to two friendly CSIs converse, she saw him walk by. He sat down close to her, engaging in the conversation. Erin sat hopelessly… watching from the sidelines of a horse race that she would never be able to keep up with.

* * *

(Words I Couldn't Say- Rascal Flatts: _Danny POV_)

He looked at his phone, rolling it over in his hand. When it finally dropped onto the counter, he put his face into his hands, sighing deeply. He was mentally and physically fatigued- but at the same time his mind continued to churn. "Why did you hold back? WHY?" His mind screamed at him. He found his finger hovering over the speed dial #1. His mind urged him to press it while his muscles pulled back. He was lost- utterly lost in a deep oblivion, and Lindsay was his light. But she was gone- and he had no idea in the deepest hell how to get back out.

* * *

(Rise- Will Dailey: _Macs POV_)

Waiting- it was all he had been doing since Claires death. Not like he could control the uncontrollables, but he was trying oh so desperately hard to. And then came (and went) Peyton... the one who listened to him, and let him lean on her. She understood things with this uncanny sixth sense that Mac felt calmed about. But she was gone now, just like Claire. He felt lost… didn't know which way to turn, but kept running. But because he was running, he ran right past her- Stella. She was there for him, and always had been. They had always been there for each other, and Mac should have known if there was one person, one person at all, it was Stella Bonasera, who would be there when he decided to rise.

* * *

(Bubbly- Colbie Caillat:_ Erin POV_)

From that first moment when he touched my hand- the warmth still lingered there- to him standing there, looking at me from across the room. He took his hand away from his mouth, as if to say something. I tried to appear as open as possible, setting down my sandwich and looking at the clock. He took a breath and- my phone rang. I cursed silently, looking at the caller ID. I took a deep breath seeing the number. "What is it?" He asked, looking concerned at me. I became distracted, falling into the depths of his eyes that warmed the very core of my body.

* * *

(High School Never Ends- Bowling for Soup: _CSI TEAM!_)

All the total dicks- Danny. Oh wait, hes the only one. hm...  
Whos the best dressed- Flack.  
Whos havin sex- d/l  
Whos got the money- good question…  
who gets the honeys- defiantly Adam.  
Whos kinda cute- Hawkes.  
And whos just a mess- Mr. Daniel Messer  
Whos in the club- Lindsay and Stella!  
And whos on the drugs- …Adam. For sure.  
And whos throwin up before they digest- Sid, but in his case he is making people throw up before they've digested.

* * *

(All We Are- OneRepublic: _Danny POV_)

Black and white didn't fit her. And she was shaded with patience. I just was blind. My grief had blinded me, and it was making me selfish. Well, I had always been selfish- but it killed me doublely this time. I had taken down Lindsay along the way… I had broken her heart. I banged my head on the table. I couldn't let her go, I needed her. I felt so stupid for her having to point that out to me, I knew that she was there for me to lean on. But I thought I could take care of it by myself and that I was in control.

But how very, very wrong I was.

* * *

(Big Machine- Goo Goo Dolls: _Lindsay POV_)

She broke down on the couch. It had been the second time he had called, both times ending when she pressed the button. She wanted him so badly, it was ripping her apart. She was lost in confusion, just getting up everyday so she could go to work, and coming home in order to go to sleep. Nothing in between. Just the same thing- over and over and over- waiting in her blindness.

* * *

(Beautiful Disaster- Jon McLaughlin: _Flack POV_)

I will not get involved…

I will not get involved…

He watched her process some stuff for the other one. No emotion showed on her face. Just a simple "Lets go tell Mac," after they found a connection. And if that was bad… After work he watched them talk, Danny trying to communicate while Lindsay had nothing to say. _Dumbass,_ he thought, watching Danny hang his head as Lindsay walked away.

He looked at his watch. "Hey, Linds, ya wanna take a lunch break?" She walked over to him, sighing. "Um, sorry Don, I've got a lot on my schedule." She turned to leave, but turned back. "Thanks though," She said, with a weak, sad smile.

I need to get involved… he thought, walking over to his other friend.

* * *

(Stolen- Dashboard Confessional: _Flack POV_)

"Hammie, wats up?" She glared at me, but I knew that if I pulled my slight grin she would fall apart- and she did eventally, showing that gorgeous smile that lit up her eyes almost so that they were like liquid dark chocolate. The dark chocolate that made my heart melt.

"Um nothing much," She said, packing away her snack. I pleaded silently for her to stay, but she turned as she was walking out the doorway, looking back at me. "Got to get back to autopsy, talk to you later." She said, flashing a quick smile at me. Along with my longing eyes, I felt my heart go out with her.


End file.
